


Being Ice

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Way Walkers: University Trilogy
Genre: ...That's the only tag I can think of and I'm so sorry, Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Semryu needs to act cold. Needs to act like he doesn't feel the need to protect Jun when he's so pure, so trusting. Needs to act like Mirror-gazer is his only friend, and he's only around Jun to placate him.Ay'cura doesn't see it that way.





	Being Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Actually I either ship Jun/Sem or Ay'cur(e/a)/Jun/Sem (as a vee poly ship) like I don't like Ay'cur(e/a)/Jun on their own but this had to be done since Jun and Sem can't end up together.

"You have to tell him, Sem," Ay'cura snaps, her gaze determined.

Sem only stares. "Uh, tell who what? If this is about Clay-"

"No," Ay'cura says sharply. "This is about Jie'on."

Sem continues to stare.

"You like him."

That gets him to tense up, and he drops the book he was holding.

"You're... You're kidding, right?" he says, but his voice shakes and he hates it.

"No," Ay'cura says. "Tell him how you feel. Ask him to the winter ball."

"And why in the ruddy Pit should I?" Sem can't help but snap. Ay'cura meets his gaze evenly.

"Because, if you don't, I will," she says. "And we both know how that will end."

Sem swallows thickly. "And we both know how me asking would end, too. So-"

"No, we do not. As good of a Precognitive as you are, surely you are aware that you can't possibly see all outcomes to a situation."

Sem stays quiet at that comment.

Satisfied with his dumbfounded state, Ay'cura turns on her heel. "You have one week."

* * *

"What should I do, Michael?" Sem says to his Guide, staring blankly up at his ceiling.

Though many Guides were kind and encouraging and preached freewill above all, Sem's was different. Though many people, he supposed, would need different personalities for their Guides. Sem preferred people who were direct - so his Guide was direct.

"You should tell him," Michael says. "If you do not, you will be haunted by whether or not he would have agreed. If you do, you will at least have an answer."

Sem considers that, then nods, sitting up. "Yeah. You're right."

Then, after a moment, he says, "I'm scared to, though."

"You should ask - what do you call him? Mirror-gazer?"

"He'll only tell Jie'on. And even if he doesn't I don't think he'll be of much help."

Michael sighs, and, in his typical direct-but-still-supportive fashion, he says, "Perhaps you should ask someone else, then. Someone who knows more about romantic entanglements than a Guide who has never experienced romantic attraction."

"What, like a Guide who has experienced romantic attraction?" Sem jokes.

"Like Mirror-gazer's?" Michael deadpans - as much as a Guide can do so, anyway.

...Sem disregards that comment and heads out of the room, searching out Kess.

* * *

It's horrible, Sem thinks. She's grabbing here, twisting there, but by the end of it she insists that Sem looks good enough to go ask Jun out on a date.

...Lo and behold, however, he's too late.

Though his week isn't up, apparently no one told Jun of the deal between Ay'cura and Sem. And there he is, blushing a dark red as he asks her on a date. Sem looks down at the bright red rose in his hand, and drops it to the ground with a sigh.

He turns and walks away before either can see him.

* * *

It's okay, Sem thinks as he watches the pair dance. He'll be as cool as the punch he just froze.

Ay'cura meets his gaze, and he can tell that she's sorry for how it turned out. Sem offers a bitter smile, and looks away. He's not sorry.

As long as Jun is happy, Sem is as good as a living ice sculpture. He doesn't need to be with him to be ice.

...Though, being warm would be a nice change.

 


End file.
